


Organization 13's Omega

by OWO (SlinkySpiders)



Series: Kingdom Hearts Omegaverse Collection [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Size Kink, breeding talk, demyx LOVES being pack omega, demyx is pack omega, fucking in the org room lmaoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlinkySpiders/pseuds/OWO
Summary: Two times a year, Demyx would go into heat.Organization 13 never failed to satisfy him. Even if it took all of them to do it.[Set during 358 days. Demyx/everyone (who isn't dead/missing)]





	Organization 13's Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Welcome to the first fic in the KH omegaverse. I'm really only writing this series for myself seeing as I haven't really come across a lot of ABO Kingdom Heart's content. But! With this I begin my journey into hell. 
> 
> Just so everyone understands where the dynamics are at right now:
> 
> • Xemnas: Alpha  
> • Xigbar: Alpha  
> • Xalden: Alpha  
> • Vexen: Beta  
> • Lexaeus: Alpha  
> • Zexion: Beta  
> • Saix: Omega (secret), acts and scents as a Beta  
> • Axel: Alpha  
> • Demyx: Omega (pack omega)  
> • Luxord: Alpha  
> • Marluia: Omega  
> • Larxene: Alpha  
> • Roxas: Omega  
> • Xion: Beta (she’s a clone so she doesn’t rly have a designation). 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

They had been on a mission when they had received word.

Just as Roxas had finished slicing through a heartless, a portal appeared, startling both organization members. Saix stepped out, his face as placid as always, and gave both Axel and Roxas a slightly irritated look.

“Axel, you’re needed in The Round Room immediately. It is that time of year once more,” Saix said.

Axel dissipated his chakrams and ran a hand through his hair, “Again? I feel like he _just_ went into heat.”

Roxas felt his face heat up at the mention.

Saix responded quickly, “Don’t keep Lord Xemnas waiting.”

And with that, he was gone, the portal bursting into existence and swallowing the other whole.

Roxas stared, “What was he talking about Axel?”

Axel stretched a bit, “Oh yeah, you’re kinda new around here, so you wouldn’t know yet. But since Demyx is a pack omega all us alphas help him with his heat. You do know about that sort of stuff, right?”

Roxas flushed red, “Ye-yeah! Of course I do! I’m not some sort of kid.”

Axel grinned, “I’m just messing with you. Besides, you’re an omega too right? So you outta know what Demyx is going through right about now.”

Roxas’ mind suddenly filled with conjured, dream-like images of the typical, snarky water user wet and wanting, overwhelmed as each Alpha took their tur-

He shook his head, embarrassed suddenly, and he hoped that Axel had not noticed his momentarily lapse in propriety.

“I mean, I know what it’s supposed to look and feel like, but I’ve never actually gone into heat before,” Roxas replied.

Axel gave him a strange look, “Really? You must be one hell of a late bloomer then.”

Roxas shrugged, “Yeah, something like that.”

Their conversation felt stilted after that and both remained silent as they traveled back to the Castle That Never Was. Roxas felt nerves build inside his chest. When he went into heat, would he have to be shared among all the members? He didn’t really care or judge if Demyx enjoyed being shared, but Roxas wasn’t sure if he’d appreciate that. He wanted to please Xemnas, of course, but something about revealing himself so intimately to the entire organization felt strange.

Just before they were to part, Axel heading to the meeting and Roxas back to his own quarters, he paused.

“Wait, Axel-”

“Yeah?”

“When I go into heat, do I have to share myself too?” He asked, cheeks pink.

Axel stopped for a second and Roxas watched as emotions he could not place flitted over the redhead’s face before he replied.

“No, of course not. It was Demyx’s choice to share himself with all of us. Xemnas might be a bastard, but he would never make you submit to us without your consent. You’re free to share your heat with whoever you want.”

He was a little embarrassed, Roxas realized, but his words soothed the tension that had been building. He gave Axel a small smile.

“Thanks Axel.”

He left quickly, eager to stay away from The Round Room while the others were exercising within it.

\------

Demyx had known he was going to go into heat, but he might have misplaced just _when_ that was to occur.

He knew that his calendar placed him out a few more weeks, yet here he was gushing slick onto his bedcovers and writhing wildly as heat began to crawl up from his crotch and up his limbs. He had already taken his boots and coat off, the feeling of the material against his skin too much to bear. He _really_ needed to call Lord Xemnas.

He didn’t really have a proper explanation as to why he was going into heat early, but if he had to guess, it was most likely due to the overwhelming stress he’d been under as of late. The org was losing members, quickly, and each loss of a pack member left Demyx more frazzled than the last. As the only open and active omega in the org, he had a lot of responsibility upon his shoulders to mediate the rest of the alphas from tearing each other’s heads off. He had assumed that he had been doing a pretty good job so far, but now that they were losing more and more people each month, he was beginning to feel unstable. Although he knew it had nothing to do with him and all to do with the whims of Xemnas and the other members, he still felt an instinctual urge (as pack omega) that he had let them down somehow. They were not a traditional pack, in the oppressive sense, but they still had bonds and rituals. Demyx was a strong spirited person, but he couldn’t fight his disposition forever.

He guessed, while shoving three fingers into himself, that this heat was brought on as a desperate way to make up for his conflicted instincts. As to say: _don’t leave! Please! I’m right here! I’m ready to provide!_

He moaned as an orgasm slammed into him, the first of many, and quickly whined as the feeling barely took off any of the burn. He needed to go.

He somehow pushed himself up, mind dizzy with want, and slipped on his coat. He didn’t have anything else on, but that didn’t matter. He mustered the strength to get out the door, walking much more on instinct to the meeting room than on actual awareness. He _needed_ to have release; otherwise his mind would stay cloudy and frustrated for the next three days. Without the touch of his packmates, he would only suffer. Demyx relished in having their attention, in taking their cocks and their lust. Many omegas would have been forced into his position, in much more unsavory situations, but Demyx had willingly put himself forward before his first heat with the Org. He’d much rather get fucked by multiple alphas than suffer through a heat alone.

He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even realize he’d bumped into Xigbar.

“Whoa there!” He exclaimed.

Xigbar had two arms wrapped around him now, one hand resting just above his ass, “You’re in a pretty sorry state here, why didn’t you tell Lord Xemnas sooner?”

Demyx whined, the smell of the other alpha making slick drip down his thighs, “I didn’t-didn’t know it was coming.”

Xigbar chuckled, deep and rich, and Demyx pressed himself closer to the other, “You’re hopeless. Come on, let’s convene.”

Demyx nodded. He knew that Xigbar was holding himself back. Despite them all following instinct, there was a careful order to this sort of thing. Xemnas had priority, as their head alpha, and the other members had to wait their turn. They would, as they had decided long ago, fuck Demyx in order of their rank. The thought of taking all their knots again had him shivering in want.

Before he knew it they were in The Round Room, and Demyx moaned as he smelled Xemnas.

They had interrupted a small meeting between their leader and Saix, the latter looking rather perturbed that their conversation had been stopped so abruptly. Saix had never once interrupted in on Demyx’s heat. Some betas before they disappeared, such as Zexion and Vexen, would sometimes offer soothing, cooling touches to Demyx that no alpha could provide. But Saix made it a point to stay away from Demyx for at least a week.

Saix’s nose wrinkled, “I’ll alert the others,”

With the beta gone Xigbar quickly transported Demyx into Xemnas’ lap. Demyx took no time pushing into the big alpha; his scent emanating nothing but want and need.

“Please, _please_ Lord Xemnas I need-” He babbled.

Xemnas gripped him tightly, one hand coming to rest on the curve of his ass and the other on the inside of his right thigh, “Don’t fret, you’re in good hands now.”

Demyx looked up at him, noting his arousal and feral smile, and felt a surge of pride knowing that _he_ had done this to Lord Xemnas. Their leader, who was always the one to be provided to, was now trapped within Demyx’s pheromones to provide to _him._ He’d be lying if it weren’t one of his favorite parts of pack heats. But Xemnas was a sadist and stickler (a horrid combination), and always insisted on waiting for the rest of the members. Demyx shoved his face into Xemnas’ coat, whining in protest, and took comfort in the smell of his alpha. It took a bit of the edge off.

Demyx then relied on smell alone to recognize who entered.

  _Xaldin_

_Lexaus_

_Axel_

_Luxord_

“Now that we are all here, we are free to begin,” Xemnas stated, more to Demyx than to anyone else.

Demyx rutted against him, uncaring that he was soaking the other’s pant leg.

“You’ve been pent up down there for a long time, haven’t you?” Xemnas cooed. 

Demyx nodded and clenched his teeth as Xemnas’ hand traveled underneath his coat to his entrance.

He couldn’t see any of the members with his face in Xemnas’ coat, but he could smell all of their arousal, strong and commanding, as it filled the room. He couldn’t wait to take all of them, one by one, until he was left covered in bite marks and semen.

“Looks like he’s thinking about us, look at all that slick that just came out,” Xaldin stated, his voice stable despite his overwhelmingly obvious interest.

Xemnas paused, fingers inches above Demyx’s entrance, “Such a filthy omega, he can’t even wait to take my knot.”

Demyx groaned and buried his face deeper as Xemnas’ chest as those words made his groin tighten.

“Now, now, none of that,” Xemnas said, “Face your alphas.”

With a yelp Demyx was flipped around, coat hanging open to reveal his cock and ass, and sat upon Xemnas’ lap. He kept his eyes closed, despite being used to this ritual, and felt embarrassment rush down his body. He was still too pent up.

“It must be hard on the poor thing,” Xigbar said slyly, “Losing so many members.”

It was a raw nerve and Xigbar knew it. Demyx whined unhappily at the mention.

Demyx nodded, “I-I need-”

“Open your eyes, darling,” Xemnas whispered in his ear just as he decided to shove two gloved fingers into Demyx.

Demyx’s eyes shot open and he moaned.

“Ah-Ah! Lord Xemnas! Please, oh _god.”_

He kept his eyes open now and grinded down on Xemnas’ hand, needing more pressure. All the other alphas in the room were now fully aroused and Demyx flitted his eyes over all of them. His eyes stayed glued on Xigbar for a moment who had his legs spread wide to show off his dick pressing firmly against his pants. Demyx noticed that Axel was flushed red, adorable as always, and smiled at him.

“You’re awfully eager today,” Xemnas commented, adding another finger, “You should’ve come to me sooner.”

Demyx moaned softly, letting out a sound that only an omega could conjure. He could tell that the rest were affected, judging by their collective groans.

They were, by the rules, not allowed to touch themselves until Xemnas gave the word. If Xemnas were in a good mood, it would be before penetration. If he was in a bad mood, it might never happen. But typically, it was right after Demyx fully sheathed himself on the Nobody’s knot.

Suddenly Demyx felt a jolt of pleasure shoot up inside him and he almost came right there and then.

“Ah! Ah-! Please, please, please, please don-don’t stop, ah, stop please-,” He babbled as Xemnas pressed his fingers into _that_ spot again and again.

White-hot pleasure curled in his stomach and he panted loudly. He could feel Xemnas’ alpha dick pressing up against him.

He _needed_ it now and he turned, breaking contact with the others, to pull Xemnas into a demanding kiss. Demyx pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth trying to convey that if he didn’t get fucked soon, he might _die._

Xemnas fought back, nipping and sucking at Demyx’s lips as if to say: _yes, I know-but don’t get ahead of yourself_

They broke apart, lips swollen, and Xemnas smiled at him, “Do you really need my cock that badly?”

Demyx nodded furiously.

“I want to hear you say it, omega,” Xemnas demanded.

“I need your cock please, please sir. I need to feel your knot inside me, I need to be _bred_ by you,” Demyx babbled.

The last bit was really pushing it, all parties involved fully aware that Demyx was not equipped for that sort of thing. But Demyx also knew that that sort of talk turned them all on.

He heard Axel take in a sharp breath. It wouldn’t be the first time Demyx almost made him cum in his pants.

“I cannot deny such a wonderful request,” Xemnas replied, voice heavy with lust.

Xemnas pulled his fingers out and Demyx missed the feeling of fullness, but he told himself to wait for the real thing. He rearranged himself so that he would be facing Xemnas. In the process his coat had begun to slip off his shoulders and with a few motions Xemnas discarded it entirely. Demyx shivered with want.

Demyx let another wave of heat roll over him, and when he took notice of Xemnas again he other had pulled his cock out his pants, stroking himself gently. Despite seeing and experiencing it many times, it was still overwhelmingly large. The head alone could make Demyx cum. If they weren’t crammed on the chair, Demyx would offer to suck him off. But right now he needed that thing inside him, so he had to prioritize.

“You may all touch yourselves now, if you so desire,” Xemnas stated as Demyx readied himself to ride the other.

Seemed like Xemnas was in a very good mood today.

 _Lucky alphas,_ Demyx thought.

He could hear zippers being pulled down and the familiar sounds of skin on skin. He couldn’t tell who was who, as this was now Xemnas’ moment, but the thought of them all stroking themselves to his aching body only stirred up his desire.

His nerves, enflamed from excitement and the heat, made him come down hard, taking half of Xemnas in one blow. The feeling of the other’s cock was amazing, hot and heavy and _throbbing_ inside him and he whimpered, overwhelmed suddenly.

“Come on, take all of it,” Xemnas told him sternly.

Demyx felt tears prick his eyes as he lowered himself down, “I’m-I’m trying sir.”

“You asked for this, omega, now take it _all.”_

Hands gripped his hips, light but warning, and Demyx groaned as he continued to push down. Xemnas was just what he needed. He needed to feel _full._

Finally, after a few moments, he had Xemnas fully sheathed inside him. He tossed his head back, crying out, and felt Xemnas’ grip tighten. A few tears slipped down his face, overwhelmed by the scents and the sounds around him. He could hear Xigbar’s grunt in time with his hand alongside Xaldin and Luxord’s hushed groans. He smelled Axel’s embarrassment and arousal in the air. Lexaeus was quiet, probably restraining himself, but Demyx could smell him all the same.

Xemnas placed a hand on his cheek, bringing him back to the other, “Shush, it’s ok. You’re doing so well. Our omega.”

Demyx whined and ground himself down.

And then, with a snap, Xemnas had picked him and shoved him down again, fucking into him violently. His grip became harsh, leaving bruises for sure, and Demyx let out a series of moans and yelps as he was thrust into mercilessly.

“Ah-! Ah, please, please-! Sir-! Ah, ah, ah!”

Saliva dripped out of his face and he leaned forward to kiss Xemnas, pouring sounds into the other’s mouth as he was roughly taken.

The room was full of the sound of skin on skin.

_Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, -_

He heard Xigbar climax suddenly and the scent of semen hit his nose, only further deepening his arousal. Another orgasm was close, he could feel it, threatening to take him over, and he let go of Xemnas’ mouth to let out more omegan cries. As the others also began to climax, their scents mingling with one another, Demyx let himself drop into his heat entirely.

“Only I-” _thrust,_ “Can-” _thrust,_ “fuck you like-,” _thrust,_ “this,” _thrust_

“Only-ah-! Only you Alpha,” Demyx cried, his cock throbbing and ass hot.

He was _so_ close now, just a few moments away, and as he heard Xemnas grunt in preparation for his own orgasm he shuddered.

“I’m gonna come, sir-!”

He came with a scream, splattering it onto his own chest and Xemnas’ coat. The other came soon after, dick pulsing as his knot began to slowly inflate. Demyx’s mind spun, the orgasm finally clearing the cloudiness brought on by his heat. He felt the orgasm fill his body with satisfying warmth, unlike that of the burn of the heat, and he slumped onto Xemnas’ shoulder, thoroughly spent.

As Xemnas expanded inside him he whined and clutched onto the other, clearly shaken. His ass throbbed at the sensation. He felt absolutely stuffed.

“You look so fucking hot right now Demyx,” Xigbar commented.

Demyx whimpered.

“You did so good,” Xemnas told him, and only him.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Demyx said back, voice shaky.

Xemnas pet him gently, rubbing a hand up his back. They would be locked together for about ten minutes now before Xemnas would take him back to his quarters and eventually fuck him through the next wave of the heat. The others would come later once Xemnas had had his fun.

“God Demyx, you are one hell of an omega,” Axel muttered, his voice low in a way that only happened after orgasm.

Demyx smiled, happy to be praised.

\-----

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :) I'm always looking for feedback. If you have any requests OR would like to commission me, please consider checking out my twitter:
> 
> twitter.com/slinkyspiders


End file.
